


Wilbur x Kai aka Kaibur

by keyorachan



Category: Wilbur Soot - Fandom, kaiisyourking
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyorachan/pseuds/keyorachan
Summary: Kai, is this what you fucking wanted? Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome. Thanks for following me back bb, I promise I won't disappoint.Wilbur, idk how you got a hold of this but, my sweet forest child, you have to run now. Do not read any farther than this. I don't care if I literally tweet this at you. It's a mistake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wilbur x Kai aka Kaibur

Kai's fanbase had done it. He never thought a meetup between him and THE Wilbur Soot would ever happen. He would just spend the rest of his days dreaming about the tall, lanky Brit with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. But, the day was finally here! Wilbur had bought a plane ticket to America with the funds he saved up from his various online endeavors: YouTube, editing, music, Minecraft, and the like. Kai had first noticed Wilbur from a hit streaming group, a bunch of random players on a world called SMPLive. Out of all of them, Wilbur had the most soothing voice, and he had always had a thing for accents, especially British and Australian ones. And once Kai had tuned into one of Wilbur's streams, he was captivated. Wilbur's curly, brunet hair and perfect white teeth made Kai fully aroused whenever he thought about it. He knew that this infatuation would be the end of him. It would grow into an obsession that would consume him, he could already see himself begging fans to write fanfiction, draw their Kaibur ships, and anxiously waiting for every notification from his stream and Twitter. If anything, he wasn't meeting Wilbur out of love for him, but pure desperation. Kai wanted his life back. He didn't want to relinquish control to this near complete stranger.

A sharp knock on the window snapped Kai back to reality. He was suddenly back in his car, in front of the airport, and on the other side of his passenger seat window waved the beautiful man in the flesh. Wilbur smiled brightly at Kai, but he was not exactly how Kai pictured. His hair was still luscious, and his eyes still a lovely hazel brown. But his shoulders were not as wide as he thought they'd be, and his baby face had a slight beard coming in. Basically, Wilbur looked more perfect than Kai had thought. Instead of imagining the man as a switch, Kai could only see himself topping Wilbur. He shook his head. It was unprofessional to think of these things right in front of him. Wilbur knocked again politely, and Kai, embarrassed, unlocked the door.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"No worries, thanks for picking me up," he quipped.

Like I'd let any other man pick you up, Kai thought to himself. Wilbur tossed his belongings, a backpack and a guitar, in the backseat and hopped in next to him. Kai's heartbeat went up as the distance between them went down. He tried not to stare, and instead focused on the task at hand: driving.

"Where are we off to?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, are you hungry or do you wanna just get settled in? How was the flight by the way?"

"It wasn't too bad, first time flying international, but I got fully rested on the flight." He replied, "I'd love a bite to eat to be honest."

Kai nodded, and then headed out of the airport and onto the highway.

"Hungry for anything specific?"

Wilbur paused, thinking it over, "Maybe some pizza?"

"Sure! I know just the spot."

They pulled into the parking lot of some homey appearing brick building. A big sign read, "Papa Johns." Wilbur looked confusedly at Kai.

"You know, we have these in London, right?"

"Oh, um, I didn't know that."

Wilbur laughed, "It's okay, I love Papa John's and I haven't been there in a while."

His laugh in person was rhythmic, it seemed to make the air shimmer around him. They entered the pizzeria and walked up to the register. There were no customers in there, since most people would just order a pizza and take it home. More time to us, Kai thought. Behind the counter stood a bored looking high school student, dressed in a flour covered uniform.

"Pick up for?"

"Oh, we're not here for pick up, can we just get an extra large pepperoni?" Kai replied.

The boy sighed, nodding dejectedly before making himself scarce. The two of them sat across from each other at one of the tables, each one trying hard not to stare at the other. It didn't work though, and eventually they made eye contact and blushed a bit.

"How was the flight?" Kai asked again.

"Oh, you'd asked me that already."

"Oh, sorry."

Both mens' cheeks reddened. Kai tried again.

"So, you're a musician, right?"

Wilbur chuckled. "Yeah, if you can call making parodies music."

"I've heard a couple of them! They're funny, and you can definitely sing and play a mean guitar."

"Well, thanks, I appreciate that."

It grew silent once more, and their cheeks were red as tomatoes by this point. Luckily, the boy came back with their pizza to break their stillness. They both dug in, happy to replace their wordless mouths with food. Kai glanced up at Wilbur. Even the way he ate was seductive in a way. Until he got a little sauce on his face. Kai reached over and wiped it away out of pure instinct.

"Oh, sorry." He managed to say.

"It's fine, thanks."

He had touched, no, caressed, Wilbur's face. I'm never washing this hand, Kai thought, while simultaneously wiping it on a spare napkin on the table. As they kept eating, Kai felt his eyes gravitate toward Wilbur's mouth, watching each movement, each bite. He couldn't help himself from staring as he got hard from it.

Suddenly, he stood up, "Let's just finish this back at my place, okay?"

"Sure, that'd be cool." Wilbur said.

Yeah, we'll finish more than this pizza there, Kai thought to himself, biting his lip and stroking his chin as he thought it. Wilbur looked bewildered at the action, but didn't say a word. They made their way back to the car, hopped in, and drove off. Kai made sure to turn the music up so the silence wouldn't be as awkward. Also so he could focus on driving and not eyeing the beautiful Brit sitting beside him. They pulled in and parked, each grabbing one of Wilbur's belongings before heading inside, Wilbur with his backpack and Kai with his guitar case. As the walked up, Kai trailed behind Wilbur, taking in the view of his tight, defined ass.

The moment they entered the building, Kai couldn't hold it back anymore, dropping the guitar case onto the ground with a loud thump. He leapt onto Wilbur, pressing his lips hard onto his. Wilbur's eyes grew wide at first out of surprise, then narrowed as he kissed Kai back, harder. They continued to make out, a mess of lips, tongue, and saliva, as they tumbled onto the couch, scattering their clothes on the way. Wilbur's clothes had hidden so much from Kai. But now he could clearly see the man's muscular build. He obviously didn't work out, but was blessed with such a fantastic metabolism that he had skinny abs. Sweat was beaded along Wilbur's sternum and his forehead, and the soft panting from his ajar lips made him look so intense. Kai was left wordless, but he didn't need words to reach down and begin stroking Wilbur's cock. Wilbur moaned in response, frozen at the sudden pleasure, but then began to return the favor, stroking Kai's massive dick too. The two kept eyes on each other the entire time, scanning each inch of their naked, hot bodies, burning it into their memories. Even if this was to never happen again, both of them wanted the memory to be a strong one: a mental porno to load into their brains' DVD player. Kai's strokes were steady and a bit forceful, a little more pressure than necessary. Wilbur's were more gentle, but he kept squeezing the head a bit on each one, a welcome amount of attention. They glanced at each other's eyes, and knew this wouldn't be the end. As if they read each other's minds, they quickly shuffled on the bed, until each one had the other's member in their mouths. Wilbur's actions were light, but his lips were soft, and his mouth hot. Kai's were vigorous, as if he wanted to swallow Wilbur entirely but he just would not fit. Their movements were natural, as if they had done this before, a thousand times, in a dreamscape. Kai knew that he definitely had, although the real version was so much better than the times he'd masturbated to the dreams before. Wilbur's relentless movements were starting to get to him, and he felt his entire abdomen tingle in anticipation. Kai could feel Wilbur tensing up against his lips as well, so he added his hand to the mix, practically begging him to finish on his tongue. Both of them began to moan with mouth's full, adding to the heat of the situation, and they couldn't stand it anymore. Both bodies pulsed hard, filling each other with mouthfuls of sticky, thick semen. Wilbur got out from under Kai, reaching for a tissue and spitting. Kai watched him as he swallowed hard.

"Not a swallower?" He asked, slightly offended.

"First time, didn't expect so much," Wilbur admitted. "Sorry."

"It's fine, but this time you'll keep it inside you."

Wilbur opened his mouth to respond, but was left breathless as Kai swept him upstairs and into his bedroom. Kai whirled around the room, locking the door, closing the blinds, and shoving Wilbur on the bed, towering over him as he laid there. He pulled Wilbur's ass closer to him, resting his long legs on his shoulders as Kai's dick pressed lightly against Wilbur's asshole.

"Be gentle," Wilbur managed.

Kai simply smirked at him, leaning forward slightly and inserting himself into Wilbur, whose face was a mix of pain and pleasure at the movement. Kai gripped Wilbur's legs as he thrust himself very slowly, while Wilbur closed his eyes and gripped the sheets. This was better than Kai's wildest dreams. He had imagined both situations: Wilbur on top and him on the bottom, and him on top and Wilbur on the bottom. He had never been able to decide which he liked better, but now the answer wasn't even debatable. I love topping this twink, Kai thought to himself, as the slap slap of skin against skin began to speed up. Wilbur was tight, so the entry had hurt a little, but what's pleasure without a little pain? And once inside, it was so much easier and rewarding to move. Every slight motion had both men in heaven. Kai leaned farther forward, letting go of one of one of Wilbur's legs in exchange for his neck. He put slight pressure on the sides of it, making sure to leave room for him to breathe and swallow. It would've been easy to choke him out, but all Kai could focus on was every inch of the body in front of him. Wilbur let his legs fall and wrap around Kai's waist, pulling him in and making sure he went as deep as possible. Kai moaned in ecstasy, reaching with his newly free hand for one of Wilbur's. The two of them were about to finish together again. Wilbur was going to cum without even touching himself. Kai was going to finish inside Wilbur's tight ass. The thoughts of it filled both of their minds, and they released it all, Wilbur making a mess on himself, while simultaneously being utterly filled with Kai's hot, sticky load. Their howls of pleasure harmonized as the two fell apart onto the sheets, destroyed by the amount of overstimulation they each felt.


End file.
